Casablanca
by Countrygurl212
Summary: “Ahhaha! Don’t you realize that the only one who can fulfill your Ned need is Ned!” Noze Colab.
1. Never Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Ned's Declassified SSG or Casablanca! We would be two very rich teenagers if we did! :)

Casablanca

Never Say Goodbye

She put the last shirt into her suitcase and closed the lid. She sighed as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Moze. How ya feeling?"

"Not too bad." Moze let out a breath. "Actually, not too good at all, Ned. I didn't think it would be this hard…"

She stopped herself, to close to tears. She wouldn't risk him seeing her cry again. Moze looked over to her window and saw him gazing at her, a strange look in his eyes.

"It's gonna be hard for us to be apart for this long." He said. "but its for the best, even if it doesn't seem like it now."

"I know, I do, it's just…" she let her voice trail off.

"It's just what?" He asked gently. "You can't be having second thoughts this late."

Through the window she could see him running his fingers through his hair, a sure sign that he was nervous. She couldn't disappoint him now. She just couldn't.

"No, I'm not…" Moze said unconvincingly. "It's just that… I'm going to miss it here so much."

"That's understandable." Ned replied. "I know I'm really going to miss you when you're gone."

She couldn't keep the tears back anymore. "Ned, I have to go." She said, her voice starting to break. She hung up the phone and went to the window to close the blinds so he wouldn't see her cry. But as she looked out the window, her eyes locked with Ned's. A stray tear fell down her cheek. Ned mouthed something to her, but Moze had always been terrible at reading lips. She tore her gaze from his and closed the blinds, letting out a sob. She slid down to the ground in tears.

This could not be happening, not now. She had a flight to catch in a mere hour. She could not break down, not here, but no amount of reason could stop her. She felt herself begin to sob even harder. Her breathing got heavier, and she could feel her heart pounding madly against her chest. She tried to focus on all the good things that would come from her going away to College but none came to mind. All she could think about was leaving her Ned behind.

As if on cue, she heard a pounding knock at her bedroom door. She felt too weak to move.

"Come in," She mumbled through her tears.

"Hey Sweetie, it's just me." Ned said walking into her bedroom, knowing that this might be the last time he would be able to do this for a great deal of time. As he got a good look at her, he instantly noticed her tears.

"Oh, Ned!" Moze cried and buried her face in her hands. "What are you doing here?"

This caught Ned as a surprise. "I was only seeing if you were okay."

Moze let out another sob. "Oh, Ned! I'm going to miss you so much!"

Ned rushed over to her and sat with her against the wall. Tears streamed down her face. "Shhh… Its okay." Ned assured her. She buried her head into his chest and let the tears flow. She felt safe in his arms. It saddened her to know that she wouldn't feel that safety in four years. Her body shook in frustration and sadness.

"It sure doesn't feel like it will be." She muttered now more angry than sad. She could still feel herself breathing heavily, as she let out yet another frustrated sigh.

Ned hated to see her so upset it was very rare for him to see her so down. He fingered a few strands of her chestnut brown locks. This was a good way to sooth her. So many nights they had spent in this same position while watching movies, him stroking her hair and her falling asleep in his arms.

"I love you Moze," He told her sincerity in his tone. "And don't you ever forget it."

Hearing this made her only want to cry harder.

"Oh Ned." She said softly, leaning in to kiss him. As she leaned in, her eyes caught on something. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late!" Moze leaped up and grabbed her suitcase.

Ned blinked, "What?"

"I need to be on my flight in 40 minutes. That's not enough time!" She said nervously, grabbing a jacket and making her way out the door. Ned got up and quickly followed her.

"Let me give you a ride." He offered. Mozes parents were both at work. They said their goodbyes last night and this morning. Moze thought over this idea for a moment.

"Okay." She agreed. "But come on! We don't have any time to spare!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

The pair ran out of the house quickly. She was in such a hurry she almost forgot her cell phone.

"Ned wait," She cried out.

Ned paused, just as he was about to open the Mosely's front door.

"Yes?" He questioned her curiously.

"I forgot my cell phone," She told him.

"Hurry there's no time to loose go and up to your room and get it, quickly. I'll be out in the car waiting for you." He said dangling her car keys in his left hand.

"Thanks so much!" She responded, gently kissing his cheek. She took each step two at a time as she ran up the stairs to retrieve her cell phone. This would be her only way of communication besides the dorm room phone. There was no way she was leaving this behind. She grabbed it off her nightstand and held it in her hand as if it were the golden ticket.

She rushed to the car and quickly got in. "Step on it!" She said.

Ned smiled and they were on their way to the airport.

* * *

With only 5 more minutes to get onto the plane, Ned and Moze stood together in the terminal by her flights entrance.

"So this is it." Moze said quietly. She looked down, her eyes beginning to shimmer with tears. Ned grabbed her hands and she looked up into his eyes.

"I guess so."

"Goodbye." Moze said, turning to leave. He grabbed onto her arm, keeping her from going.

"No, not goodbye. Because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting. And I don't want to forget." He leaned into her and swept her into a magical kiss.

Time slowed, and the people surrounding them blurred. Moze wrapped her arms around his neck and her hand found it's way into his hair. The kiss was perfect, but it was interrupted by the flight attendant calling for everyone who is boarding the plane one last time.

They parted and looked sadly into each others eyes.

"Here's looking at you, kid." Ned said with a sort of sad smile. Moze returned the smile and picked up her luggage. She handed the flight attendant her ticket and disappeared onto the plane.

**A:N **

:0 How sad! But don't worry, we're not that mean. This is a two shott! We wrote the whole thing around 11-12 at night, so if there are a few typos that's why. And if you say anything about them, we'll throw you out the window. (Just Kidding!) So enjoy! Oh and of course review because we worked really long hours and this has some pretty awesome description and emotions. It's one of our favorites that we have written together in a long while! We love you all! :)

-Country Gurlie and Freak-a-Dee-


	2. Lost in a Nightmare

Chapter 2

Lost in a Nightmare

Moze gathered her luggage and shoved it onto the rack above her seat. Her row was completely empty. Which in her eyes was a good thing, this meant she had all the more room to stretch out. She plopped down into the window seat, and glanced out the window taking one last look at the ground surrounding the plane. This would be the last time she would see that ground in a very long time. She couldn't bear any more sadness. She already missed Ned so much and it had only been a couple of minutes since their departure. She closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat trying to take her mind off of the things she would miss the most.

"Heya Moze!" Came a trill from a familiar voice.

"Ahhh!!" Moze screeched. A shush came from a near by flight attendant. "Cookie, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm your Voice of Reason!" Cookie told her happily.

"I think you finally lost it." Moze looked around. No one seemed to notice Cookie was here but her. "How did you get on the plane?"

"That's irrelevant." Cookie stated. Moze gave him a weird look.

"It's bad enough I had to just say goodbye to Ned, but now you're here to make me cry too?" Moze whined. She whipped at her eye.

"Great! You brought Ned up! Now I don't have too." Cookie said.

"What?"

"Do you Love Ned?"

"Well, I think I do." Moze said. "Yes, I do."

"Then why are you here?"

"I have to go to the best architecture college, which is in New York."

"Why don't you stay here if you love Ned?"

"I want to, but an education is important to me."

Cookie nodded, but didn't say anything in response.

"Is this twenty questions or something because you sure have been asking me a lot of questions." She said annoyed.

"Well I want to make sure you are happy with your decision!" He told her matter-of-factly.

"But I'm not happy so what is this going to prove?" She asked exasperated.

"You may not of realized it but by saying that you have proved something."

Moze just looked at him crazily. "What are you talking about?"

"Its simple." He stated. "Who's the one person you miss insanely at this very moment, and don't even dare say your parents."

Moze took this into consideration but only one person came to mind. "Ned," she said simply.

"Ahhaha! Don't you realize that the only one who can fulfill your Ned need is Ned?!"

Moze's heart ached at the sound of his name. Cookie was right or should she say 'her voice of reason' was right.

"Darlin' get off this plane and go to him!"

Moze smiled and got up. "Miss, I need to get off of this plane!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you off."

"You don't understand." Moze yelled. The lady looked taken aback. "I NEED to get off of this plane!" Moze stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer, but you can't get off this flight. It's too late."

"How do you know my name?" Moze questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I know your name? We are on this flight together…" The woman said creepily. Moze nodded and slowly sat back down again.

"That was weird." Moze said to Cookie. "Did you hear that woman?"

"I know! She wouldn't let you off of the plane!!" Cookie said in disgust.

Moze looked out the window. "We are kinda high up."

"There are still ways to get you back down to your Neddy-poo"

"Do I wanna know?" She asked.

"Sure ya do! There's always other options. You could skydive your way off the plane."

"Skydive? Are you insane! I don't even have a parachute!" She responded confused beyond belief.

"Parachute schmarachute! Just land on your feet, cats do it all the time."

"I think I'll pass," Moze said panic streaking her normally pleasant features.

She finally just couldn't take it any more. "LET ME OFF THIS PLANE!!" She screamed. Pounding her fists up and down. "PLEASE! LET ME OFF THIS PLANE!!"

"Ow ow, Moze stop!" Came Ned's voice from out of no where. Moze looked around.

"Ned? Ned! Where are you?" Moze called out to him.

"What are you talking about, Moze? I'm right here!" Ned's voice came again.

"Ned?! No, I can't see you!"

"Try opening your eyes." Ned's voice came.

"Open my eyes?" She asked confused. She did as told and there he was.

She looked around the room and was instantly swept with a wave of relief. "I'm home!" She cried out.

"No you're at my house," he said looking at her as if she had lost her mind, At that moment Moze noticed that her fists were clenched and she was on top of Ned in one of the most awkward positions possible. It was then she realized it must have been a dream. She was so happy that she had escaped her nightmare that she gave him a gigantic hug. Just as tears began to flow heavily down her face.

"I thought I would never see you again," She confessed.

Ned looked at her puzzled. "Never see me again?"

"It's a long story, but it has a happy ending!" She said smiling now. She moved her head a little to the left and planted a kiss right on his lips. She ruffled his hair a bit and smiled to herself this is how it should be.

"Here's looking at you kid," She told him.

"What?"

--

Weee!! Did you wait long enough? Well, you deserve it for not reviewing! xD Review now and maybe we'll forgive you. :)

Thanks to the four people who _did_ review. We appreciate it!

Much Loves...

Country Gurlie & Freak-a-Zoid


End file.
